The Cost of Little Vials of Blood
by LitLover 101
Summary: It was a mission, really. This was not some kind of excuse to see Klaus. That would be what Caroline is telling herself when she accepts Katherine's offer to help Nadia with her wolf bite. Just a little favor. No big deal. What could change in less than a day, especially with Damon as her sidekick?
1. Chapter 1

It was a mission, really. This was not some kind of excuse to see Klaus. That would be what Caroline is telling herself when she accepts Katherine's offer to help Nadia with her wolf bite. Just a little favor. No big deal. What could change in less than a day, especially with Damon as her sidekick?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any shape or form. That goes to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and the CW. **

**Hey, my lovely readers. This is a mini-series I'm working on after being inspired by last week's episode of TVD. I hope you like it. **

**The Cost of Little Vials of Blood**

Everyone was arguing. It always felt like everyone was always arguing anymore. When would they ever not be in the middle of some kind of drama? Caroline watched Stefan glaring at Katherine. She still had no idea how it was that Katherine had been able to fool them for this long. It just seemed impossible that she could pull off the ruse for this long. And how had Caroline not noticed. Oh, yeah, Klaus…

"Why would we help you with anything?" Stefan snapped at Katherine. Caroline felt Tyler tense next to her. Or maybe he had already been tense due to their proximity. He was still angry at her. As much as Caroline understood why he was angry it hurt her.

They had known each other their entire lives. They had never been that close until he found that he was a werewolf and then things had changed between them. She had helped him and seen a different side. Now, Caroline was afraid that the other Tyler was lost forever. In spite of her feelings for the Original Hybrid, she honestly did not want to hurt Tyler no matter what jerk he was acting like lately.

Turning her attention back to the argument in progress, Caroline focused on what Katherine was saying because it seemed to have something to do with Caroline. "Nadia," Katherine looked down at her daughter who was also in the room sitting on one of the Salvatore's couches in the Great Room, "was bitten by Tyler here," Katherine glared at Tyler.

"Because she attacked Caroline," Tyler snarled, folding his arms over his chest and glaring back at Katherine. Caroline smiled at Katherine who then narrowed her eyes.

"As I was saying, Tyler bite my daughter and now she needs Klaus' blood to cure her," Katherine continued as she turned to gaze back at Stefan.

Tyler stiffened and Caroline blew out a long breath. She had a feeling where this conversation was going as Matt looked at her from his position on the couch next to Nadia. The only person in the room who had yet to know that Caroline had slept with Klaus was Bonnie. Caroline was now waiting for Katherine to blurt it out and for Bonnie to freak out. More drama. Caroline rolled her eyes and then refocused on the conversation.

"What does that have to do with us?" Tyler questioned Katherine. "Klaus is gone. If you want his blood then you can get on a plane and go ask him for it. And may I add, good luck since he hates you almost as much he hates me."

"This is not helping," Nadia cried out, her eyes wide and her expression becoming pained as she pulled up her sleeve to reveal how nasty the bite had gotten. Caroline noticed Tyler smirk at the vampire's pain and Caroline bit her lip trying to not think about all the reasons that this attitude made her feel guilty. It was not entirely her fault.

"You know that I can't ask Klaus for his blood," Katherine snapped at Tyler and then turned back to Stefan. "But I can offer you something you want in exchange for your going to fetch the blood Nadia needs."

"What?" Stefan replied as he stared back at Katherine, his expression wary as Katherine smiled back at him without any joy.

"You want Elena back, yes?" Katherine told them looking around and no one answered immediately. They were waiting for the string that was attached to the deal to appear. "If you get the blood then I will allow you to kill me so you can have Elena back."

"Sure you will," Tyler snapped sarcastically.

Katherine sped in front of him. "When you have a child then you'll understand." Without waiting for a response she whirled around and sped back to Stefan. "Do we have a deal or not?" Holding out her hand, Katherine waited for Stefan's reaction.

Stefan hesitated and looked at Caroline who nodded at him. Taking Katherine's hand, Stefan shook it. "Yes, we do."

Katherine was now smiling genuinely and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Good. Thank you, Stefan. And thank you, Caroline." Katherine turned to stare at Caroline and she shifted from foot to foot as everyone turned to stare at her.

"What are you thanking Caroline for?" Tyler snarled at Katherine.

"Ty," Matt called gently but Tyler didn't turn to look at him.

"What are you thanking Caroline for, Katherine?" Tyler repeated his question, moving closer to Katherine.

"Tyler, stop it," Bonnie snapped but Caroline knew by the slump of Bonnie's shoulders that she knew she could do nothing to help. She no longer had her witchy mojo so she could not give Tyler a headache that would have him lying in a heap on the floor.

"I won't stop, Bonnie," Tyler shouted. "She's implying that Caroline is going to New Orleans to retrieve the blood. Well, she's not. So, get over it." Tyler shouted at Katherine, Nadia got up from the couch to stand between her mother and the enraged hybrid.

Tyler came to stand in front of Nadia. "Get out of my way," he snarled at her.

"Why? What will you do? Bite me again. Tear my heart out. Then none of you will get your precious Elena back because my mother will see to it," Nadia snarled back and then she whined loudly before starting to sink to the floor.

Matt got up and picked Nadia up from the floor. "Tyler, man, just let it go," he begged his friend.

"No," Tyler shouted, looking around him. "It's bad enough that she slept with him but she's not going to his city. If she goes how do any of us know that he'll let her come back home. And then what are you going to do?" Tyler moved his gaze from Katherine who seemed to be taking his comments under consideration to Stefan who looked unhappy and then to Nadia who just looked like she was in pain. "It's too much of a risk. She's not going and that's final."

"That's not you're decision to make, Tyler," Stefan said calmly as he looked back at Tyler who was becoming enraged again.

"You're kidding, right, Stefan? Do you not care about what happens to Caroline? Klaus is dangerous. In New Orleans he has more power than he ever had here. We can't send her in there alone," Tyler argued. "And I'm telling you that we're not sending her at all."

"TYLER," Caroline shouted, feeling her own fury building as he spoke. "You do NOT get to tell me where I can and cannot go. You gave up the right to have an opinion the day that you walked out on me."

Tyler's jaw dropped open as he stared back at Caroline. She could see that she had finally struck a nerve reminding him of their breakup and that it was his decision to walk out on her. Not the other way around. Now, he no longer had a right to have an opinion about who she spent time with. Not that this would be spending time with Klaus. This was a mission and she had yet to say that she would take it.

"So, are you saying that you _want_ to go?" Tyler asked quietly, his gaze darkening and she could see his walls coming up like a solid sheet of steel.

"No," Caroline replied and Katherine opened her mouth to protest. "But I didn't say I _wouldn't_ go either. I'm simply saying that you don't get to tell me what to do."

"You're the _only_ one of us that Klaus will listen to," Katherine called as she leaned against the couch close to her daughter's head. "Caroline, you of all people owe me nothing and I know that you probably don't like my Nadia given her part in helping me. But imagine that you had a daughter," Katherine's eyes were pleading with Caroline and Caroline was shocked. She had never seen Katherine express anything this close to human anguish and it was becoming difficult to say no.

"Yes," Caroline said before she knew what she was saying the word just floated out of her mouth before she could think about what it meant. "But you will stay here and you will stick by your word or I will find you myself and you will wish I hadn't. Understood?" Caroline replied to Katherine allowing, her expression to show the darkest parts of herself, as Klaus would put it, that she hated to display in front of others because it scared her. At this moment it seemed appropriate.

"I will keep my word," Katherine swore and smiled widely.

Stefan moved to stand closer to Katherine. "Yes, she will because I will be here to make sure she doesn't go anywhere," Katherine seemed to grow even happier at that turn of events.

"And who's going to go with Caroline?" Tyler snapped, staring at Stefan in horror. "She can't go by herself. It's too dangerous."

"Why don't you go with her? Then you can get killed," Katherine retorted with a grin.

"You're not helping, mother," Nadia moaned from her place on the couch. Her head was in Matt's lap and by this point it looked like if Caroline did not leave soon that her deal with Katherine would be moot.

Stefan seemed to be thinking about what to say, "Damon and Bonnie can go with her."

"Are you nuts," Tyler yelled at Stefan. "Have you traded brains with Damon because your plan is insane?"

"No it's not," Bonnie replied slowly. She had not looked Caroline in the eye since Tyler had mentioned Caroline having had sex with Klaus but now she was staring at her friend. "I'm already dead. Kind of. So, Damon can't do much to me. I can make him keep his fangs to himself. And Damon is the strongest one in our group. He'll be the best one to protect Caroline, Tyler."

"Or he'll start chowing down on the local vamps and piss off those is charge of New Orleans and none of you will ever come back," Tyler argued.

"Look, Damon needs to be able to control his whole ripper thing," Caroline told the group. "And Rebekah or Elijah could compel him to stop wanting to feed on us until we can find a cure for whatever Wes put into his system." Gazing at Stefan, she saw that he had been thinking the same thing when he smiled at her. 'Go, Team Steroline,' Caroline chanted internally. 'Best of friends make the best of teams.'

"Why would they help you?" Tyler snapped but Caroline could see that he was giving up by the way that he moved closer to the entrance of the room.

"Because…" Caroline couldn't think of a reason that they would help.

Tyler shook his head in disgust. "You weren't planning on having Rebekah or Elijah doing it. You were going to ask Klaus to compel Damon. Weren't you, Care? Geez. Who are you trying to kid? Huh? He's in love with you and you're falling for him. And I'm out of here."

Before anyone could say another word, Tyler disappeared out the room and Caroline could only stand there feeling uncomfortable. Sighing loudly, Caroline turned to the others. Now that Tyler was gone, she felt like she could talk a little more openly without trying to save his feelings. "Bonnie, you need to stay here," she ordered her friend who looked puzzled.

"Why?" Bonnie asked and Caroline had to think quickly. To be honest, Caroline did not want her best friend with her when she saw Klaus again. The upside of having Bonnie with her would be that it would make Caroline restrain herself from jumping Klaus' bones. The downside was that she would also prevent Caroline from being able to convince Klaus to help and she knew that Bonnie might not approve of her methods. Then there was the bit where Caroline wanted to let lose, just little a bit. Like a mini vacation from herself. Or at least the self she showed everyone at home.

"Liv needs your help with her witchy stuff. What if she burns down a building? And I can handle Damon. We'll just get him some vampire blood and shove a lot of vervain in some syringes so whenever he goes rippery on me I'll just make him take a long nap. I'll be fine," Caroline told them cheerfully and then tried to push some of the cheer down in case they became suspicious that she actually wanted to go.

"How will you get vampire blood?" Bonnie asked Caroline and then she noticed Stefan rolling up a sleeve.

"So, we need bags for the blood," Caroline said and looked at the others.

"Check Damon's room," Stefan replied. The others looked at him quizzically. "He had a thing about draining people and vampires and likes to be prepared just in case." Stefan explained. "Katherine," he said and Katherine rolled her eyes before rolling up her own sleeve.

Caroline decided to not roll up her own sleeve in case it gave Damon a taste for her blood. If she was going on a road trip with him, she did not want to give him extra reasons to try to chomp down on her. Bonnie came down with the bags and needles they would need, Caroline went straight to work drawing the blood, finding ways to pour it out more quickly without hurting her friend.

"That should be enough," Caroline proclaimed when they had ten bags of vampire blood while Katherine and Stefan sucked down other kinds of blood to bring back their strength. "Now, I guess all we need to do is get Damon out of his cell."

Walking downstairs alongside Stefan, Caroline felt nervous. She was well aware that Damon might try to attack them. She had seen Stefan when he was a ripper but had yet to encounter Damon under his new desire to eat them. "Hey, Damon," Stefan called as he peered inside the cell and Damon lifted his head slowly. He did not look good. All grey and slightly sunken around the eyes.

"Hey, baby brother, come to visit?" Damon called with a weak grin. "I thought that you were supposed to come by tomorrow morning; otherwise I would have put on my chipper face." Cocking his head in Caroline's direction, his eyebrows scrunched together. "What's Caroline doing here? Don't you have a mid-term to take, honey?" Smirking at her, Damon made Caroline want to call the whole road trip idea off.

"No," Caroline stated flatly, sneering at Damon and then she noticed the wary look on Stefan's face as he gazed back at her. "Sorry. But, _seriously_, Stefan, are you really sure that this is a good idea. Maybe Tyler is right."

Damon's face scrunched up in confusion. "Look, kids, I know I've been in the basement for way too long, letting you two play leader but what in the hell is going on here. And why do I have this sneaking suspicion that I'm being dragged into the middle of the newest little scheme."

Now, it was Caroline's turn to smirk as she looked from Damon to Stefan who answered his brother's question. "Good news, brother, you're right. And you're being let out for a trip."

"Oh, goody," Damon replied as Stefan threw him a blood bag and then opened the door. Damon barely paid attention to them while he drained the bag. "What do you want me to do?"

Stefan shook his head. "Caroline, he'll be fine. And if he isn't, I'll make sure his death is slow and painful." Damon looked up at the comment and his eyes narrowed.

"Okay. You've got my attention now," Damon said. He pushed himself to his feet and came to stand in front of the two.

Caroline decided to go ahead and tell Damon. "We made a deal with Katherine. She's going to give us Elena's body back without a fight. The thing is that we have to go to New Orleans and get Klaus' blood because Nadia got bitten by Tyler. We're hoping that one of the Originals will be kind enough to compel you to not want to eat your friends and family anymore."

Rolling his eyes, Damon flung the empty blood bag over his shoulder. "That's just great. What I really wanted to do today was go on the road with you two boring, uptight members of the Scoobie gang."

"I'm not going," Stefan informed his brother.

Damon's eyes widened. "You want me to go on the road with Blondie?" He asked incredulously. "No. No. NO WAY, Stef. I'll end up killing her halfway there just because she's, you know, Caroline."

"Gee, thanks, Damon," Caroline snapped, throwing her hands in the air and then turning her back on the two older vampires. Whirling around on her heel, Caroline moved so that she was two inches from Damon's face. "You will control yourself. We will go to New Orleans and get this mission accomplished. And you will be better for it. Do you understand me, Damon?"

Damon stared back at Caroline. "Now I get why Klaus likes you so much."

Taking a step back, Caroline decided to let Damon's comment go. "Whatever, Damon. Are you coming or not?" Caroline was not sure if Damon was actually going to come with her or not but when she heard his footsteps fall into place behind his brother's, she smiled triumphantly. 'New Orleans, here we come,' she thought giddily.

**Okay. So, that's chapter one. I would love to hear your thoughts on this first chapter and we'll see how things go. Oh, and Klaus will be in the next chapter as our Caroline and Damon arrive in New Orleans. **

**Thank you to anyone who reads, favs, follows and reviews this story. **

**Peace,**

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. OMG. Look at all those follows… You guys are so great. It is unbelievable. So, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to finish the next chapter for next week. However, I will not promise. Please, vote in Hypable's poll for Klaroline. The Last time I checked Klaroline has 48 % to the other couple's 52%, voting ends at 12 tonight. On with the show…**

Chapter 2: Papa Hybrid has a Whole New Meaning

The road trip had been tense but at least they made it Caroline thought ruefully as they pulled into the city limits of New Orleans. Of course, she had had to use one of the syringes of vervain on Damon after he started going on and on about how happy Papa Hybrid would be to be reunited with his little, Blonde Baby Vampire. After a whole hour of listening to Damon's theories of how Klaus would show her how happy he was to see her, Caroline had jammed a needle into Damon's thigh and then there was blessed quiet.

Now, they had arrived and she really needed for Damon to wake up. It wasn't that Caroline was scared. She was fearless. Klaus had said that to her once. That being a vampire made her fearless. Of course, he would help them. Not for the reasons that Damon thought. The only problem was that Caroline had to make her way through the city of New Orleans to get to him.

"Damon, wake up," Caroline snapped, scowling at her sire and roughly shaking him.

"Two more minutes, Mom," Damon said, rolling over and resting his head in Caroline's lap. She growled and opened the door to his Camaro. Jumping out, she felt satisfied when his head thunked against the driver's seat.

Lifting his head, Damon grinned, "Ah, the sweet smell of NOLA." Leaping out of the car and plopping next to Caroline, Damon made it clear that he had been faking sleep just to annoy Caroline. Glaring up at him, Caroline turned away and began to walk. "Whoa there, Caroline," Damon called, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back. "You can't just go strutting into the quarter like you own the place." Grinning widely, Damon laced her arm through his own. "That's my job."

"Damon, do you have to be you?" Caroline moaned as Damon dragged her along toward the sidewalk that looked like it had no end.

"Yes, would you like me to be Stefan?" Damon asked with wide eyes and an innocent expression.

Caroline frowned as she thought about it. "No."

Damon looked shocked for a moment. "You mean you don't want Mr. Broody Pants with you for this dangerous liaison?" Wiggling his eyebrows at Caroline, Damon began to laugh when Caroline looked guilty. "That was supposed to be joke. But by the looks of it, I'm right. You're planning on having sex with the big, bad Hybrid again. This is great. I love that your finally embracing your vampire self. I feel a proud sire moment coming on. Give me a moment."

Damon held out a hand while he pretended to wipe away a stray tear. "Ha ha, Damon, I never said I was going to have sex with Klaus to get him to give me the blood for Nadia and get you compelled."

Beginning to laugh even harder, Damon shook his head, "You're just sticking your foot deeper in it, Blondie."

Gritting her teeth, Caroline pushed past him, bumping into his shoulder on purpose. He did that to people all the time. Why shouldn't he get a taste of his own medicine? Walking ahead of Damon, Caroline began to relax as she took in the music. It was beautiful here. She loved the sound of the music and the shops looked interesting.

Caroline would definitely have to check out the shopping. Maybe if Rebekah had some time they could go. Or maybe Klaus would like to go with her. Most guys would find going shopping boring but Klaus was not a regular guy. He would want to go with her and he would listen to her babble on about everything that had been going on back in Mystic Falls. Whereas most people acted like Caroline talked way too much Klaus was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"Yo, Caroline, are you coming?" Damon called, waving a hand in front of her face and she wrinkled her nose in irritation.

"Where?" Caroline questioned Damon as he placed a hand on her back and turned her around a corner.

"To the big, bad wolf's house," Damon whispered in her ear and Caroline's eyebrows rose as she took in the large house that was part of the quarter itself. At first she had thought that it was a business but standing in front of the open gate she realized that it was a home indeed.

Standing at the gates, Caroline noticed the vampires streaming in and out of the courtyard. Stepping gingerly over the threshold, Caroline had to admit that she was happy that Damon was there with her. There were far too many vampires here that she did not know. If one of them decided to fight her and the others joined in she would not have a chance.

Looking up at Damon, Caroline saw the look on his face. He was about to lose it and that could not happen.

"Damon, look at me," Caroline ordered her sire. "You can't. No matter what. You cannot lose control. Do you hear me?" Damon nodded stiffly before he took her hand and they strode forward into the middle of courtyard.

The minute they were in the middle of the courtyard, Caroline pulled her hand away from Damon's giving him an apologetic look. She knew that for once Damon was showing that he was not as strong as he liked everyone to think he was and that it took a lot for him to admit that. However, Caroline knew that if Klaus saw them holding hands he might get the wrong idea. Then again she was not sure why she cared what he thought.

Then Caroline heard it. Whipping her head around, she looked to the balcony and saw Klaus and Elijah. They seemed to be in the middle of an argument.

Pushing her hair behind her ears, Caroline concentrated on Klaus' conversation. "I will find them, Elijah, and they will pay for their treachery," Klaus was growling.

"Niklaus, yes, Rebekah did something that was terrible but she is our sister," Elijah was saying. So, that was why Rebekah was not there. And that explained her appearance in Mystic Falls with Marcel.

"Elijah," Caroline heard a familiar voice call and then her jaw dropped when Hayley appeared beside Elijah. "Can we talk?"

"Hayley, why don't you go back to your room?" Klaus snapped sounding like his old self as he glared at the werewolf.

"Why don't you not tell me what to do?" Hayley snapped back, placing her hand to her swollen belly and Caroline felt the world swirling for a moment. She felt her body moving backwards. Fighting to get away from the crowded courtyard, Caroline felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Caroline," Damon called while Caroline pushed past the other vampire. "Caroline," Damon shouted and she wished she had left him in the damn car. She had almost made it out of the courtyard when Damon had to draw way _too_ much attention to them. Now, all the vampires were staring at them with some interest.

Taking another step forward, Caroline found herself face to face with the one vampire she did not want to look at right now. "Caroline," Klaus whispered, looking surprised to see her. "What are you doing here, love?" His words had that slow, soft quality that he usually addressed her with.

Glaring at Klaus, Caroline closed the precious space between them so that to the common observer they might think she was about to kiss him. "What is _she_ doing _here_?" Caroline snarled, pointing toward the balcony where Hayley was.

Flicking his eyes toward Hayley, Klaus' eyelids became hooded and his usual guarded look shadowed his features, sliding over his face like a mask. "She's here as a favor."

"To who?" Caroline snapped.

"Elijah," Klaus replied smoothly. "He asked me to keep her safe until she has the child. I gave him my word. I am trying to keep my word to those I give it to lately. You can thank yourself and my brother for that bit," he was smiling widely and Caroline could see that he was trying to distract her with his charm. And he had the nerve to accuse her of being the one who manipulated him all the time. _Please_.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline folded her arms over her chest. "_Who's_ the father of the baby?"

Klaus' smile slipped a fraction and he blinked. That was all she needed to know. Scoffing, Caroline started to walk around Klaus. "You know, you're right. You should never come back to Mystic Falls. There's nothing and no one who wants you there."

"Caroline," Damon shouted and Caroline felt her back stiffen. "Can you get over your own personal drama for just a moment?" Caroline turned to stare back at Damon. Klaus was staring at Damon, too, but she couldn't see his expression. She didn't want to either. "Klaus, is there _anywhere_ more private we could discuss why we're here?" Damon questioned the Original who nodded curtly and headed toward the staircase, wordlessly.

Caroline forced herself to follow Klaus with Damon behind her. They walked up the stairs and Caroline found herself staring at Hayley who was _very_ pregnant. Feeling confused, Caroline noticed how closely Elijah stood to Hayley and the way that she leaned closer to him.

Deciding to not interrogate the two for the moment or possibly ever because she no longer intended on staying that long, Caroline followed Klaus into what she assumed was his office. "What can I help you two with?" Klaus asked them as he sat down in his chair and slung his feet on top of the desk. He steepled his long fingers and looked like the Klaus she had met the day that he had Tyler bite her. Not the man who had come to her asking her to spend her life with him not that long ago.

"We have another werewolf bite problem," Damon informed him, taking a seat and then looking up at Caroline who stood mutely by the door. She refused to take a seat. Nor would she look Klaus in the eye although she felt his eyes on her searching for a connection.

"Sorry to hear about that. Was it Stefan or Elena? Because it obviously was not either of you. Other than that I could care less. And I will have to say, Damon, you might have to persuade me on why I should I help either one of them." Klaus spoke slowly and dispassionately but with that sense that he was mocking you with every last syllable that could grate on Caroline's nerves like no other being on earth.

Speeding over to the desk, Caroline leaned over it so that she knew she had Klaus' full attention. "You know what. You can keep your blood. Because the person that we were trying to help doesn't really deserve it. She's a monster who cares for no one but I was being stupid and trying to see past her faults and show her kindness and compassion. But I forgot. No matter how much you give some people, they will just keep secrets and show their true colors because they never really cared about you. It was just a game like everything they do. Good-bye, Klaus."

Moving backward, Caroline was about to leave the office when Damon sped past her. "You two have fun," he called before he disappeared. The minute he was gone, Caroline felt her body being slammed on top on the smooth surface of the desk as Klaus appeared before her.

"Klaus," Caroline shouted when he leapt on top of her. "Get the hell off of me."

Klaus did not seem to be listening. He was too busy ripping her leggings off. "I will explain everything after, love," Klaus whispered urgently before he pulled her face to his and began to kiss her.

'Hate sex,' Caroline told herself as she yanked his shirt over his head. Knocking him off the desk and onto the floor she jumped off, straddling him. Stripping his pants off, she felt her body singing with joy as they connected. Feeling his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer so that their lips would find that solid need.

It was like a raw desire that Caroline felt for no else on the earth as Klaus rose to his feet and slammed her back to a wall and began to move like they had the last time. It was as if this was their first time again. She could see how much he wanted her when she opened her eyes. But how could he look at her and like that when he had been with Hayley. It wasn't like Caroline was an angel. She knew that people had meaningless sex all the time but it still hurt.

Yanking Klaus closer to her, Caroline did something she never thought she would; she bit him, hard. What disturbed Caroline was how right it felt to bite someone, anyone. It didn't matter to her that Klaus was her lover and that he would probably tell her that it was her vampire instinct to bite him. That she should embrace it. It was the fact that she did it because she was enraged and wanted to hurt him that scared her.

Hearing Klaus moan into her ear, Caroline felt herself beginning to drink his blood. For once she didn't need it. Oddly, it felt good to be doing this. "That's right, love," Klaus whispered. "Drink your fill. Whatever you want."

Caroline barely heard his words before she felt his mouth press to her neck and his teeth puncture her skin. Ordinarily it would scare her if Klaus bit her but she was currently ingesting the cure. 'Damn,' Caroline just remembered why she was there. Not for kinky, bloody sex but to help her friends.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered, pulling back and looking him in the eye while he eased her up and down the wall with a happy smile.

"Yes, Caroline," Klaus replied, pressing light kisses to her lips as his hands ran over her body making her mind wander and she had to force herself to concentrate.

"Can I have some of your blood to take with me for that person that I mentioned?" Caroline whispered, feeling guilty about asking while they were having sex. It seemed like what Damon had mentioned earlier. Klaus seemed to be amused rather than insulted. "Caroline, I do not think that you are having sex with me for my blood," he told her and Caroline's eyes widened.

"Oh, my God," Caroline cried as she stared at him, her eyes wide and Klaus began to chuckle. "You were totally reading my thoughts. _Did_ you do that the first time that we had sex?" Caroline asked, her tone layered with accusation.

Grinning with amusement, Klaus pressed her body more tightly to his, making her gasp with the feeling. "No, I did not do that the first time we were together. So, Katherine has a daughter and the evil doppleganger is still alive. Feeling any regrets about not allowing me to make sure that she was dead, love?" Klaus teased and Caroline rolled her eyes, pressing her forehead to his.

"No, I don't. Now, can I have a peek at your thoughts?" Caroline inquired, running her hands through Klaus' hair as he looked into her eyes. She could see that he was contemplating her request. Caroline was waiting for him to turn her down flat like other things that she requested in the past. Klaus was a very guarded person.

Closing her eyes, Caroline decided to let the matter go when she felt Klaus take her hand and place it to his temple. Feeling her mind connect with his, she was shocked when she saw images swirling past her. Not just images but his feelings. Hearing that Hayley was pregnant, the shock, horror and disbelief. His desire for control over the city. The fights with Marcel. The latest betrayal of the vampire he thought of as a son and his sister broke her heart.

When Caroline opened her eyes, she felt tears running down her cheeks. She was surprised to see that Klaus was crying as well. "Caroline, I am sorry. I should have told you of Hayley's pregnancy. It took some time for me to process the fact that it was happening. At times I still do not believe it. I'm afraid, Caroline. I am afraid my child will be a monster, like me. And Rebekah… How could she do this to me?" Klaus was searching Caroline's eyes as she shook her head.

"Oh, Klaus," Caroline whispered, pulling his head to her shoulder and rubbing his back as he sobbed. She never thought she would see him show this much of his humanity to her. No, not every image that he showed her was pleasant and she knew that there were many things that he would have to atone for. He had slid backwards in some ways and been the Klaus that she despised but he was also the Klaus that made her want to stand proudly at his side. It was confusing and frightening how complicated this broken man was.

"Caroline, please stay," Klaus begged, clinging to her body. "Do not leave me. I can be the man that you need me to be."

Closing her eyes Caroline wanted to say yes. Every part of her ached to say yes to his request and to stand with him now. He needed her and she knew it. But she also knew that she had things that she had to do at home. Her mother was still in Mystic Falls. Her friends still relied on her. She had yet to finish her first year of college.

Could Klaus try to understand that Caroline wasn't ready to settle down just yet? She wasn't saying forever. She was saying she needed to have just a little more of the human life that was snuffed out prematurely. That she had had hopes and dreams that she wanted to fulfill before she came to be his.

Peering up at Caroline, Klaus' expression told her that he had heard her inner monologue. He was closing off again and she feared she was losing him. "It's Spring Break in like two weeks," Caroline reasoned aloud. "And it's not like anyone is going to miss me that much for like two extra weeks. I can totally compel my professors and then we can have like a month," she raised her eyebrows and smiled hopefully.

In response, Klaus pulled her away from the wall and sped them through the hallway into what she could only assume was his bedroom when he slammed the door shut with his foot. He gave her an hour long rendition of why he was grateful that she had given into him for a while at least. It wasn't quite what he wanted but it was a start.

Caroline just hoped she was making the right decision and that Damon wasn't chewing on the local vamps while she was in here with Klaus. "Oh, damn it," Klaus cried suddenly when he remembered that Damon was a ripper who gained his sustenance through vampire blood now, when there was a scream of pain.

"Uh oh," Caroline groaned as Klaus looked back at her in horror. Then there was the sound of an outraged howl just as Damon's body went crashing through the door of Klaus' bedroom.

"Barbie Klaus is home," Damon announced, rubbing his head and looking at Klaus and Caroline. "Did you get the blood yet or is that a post-coital thing?" Damon asked Caroline, who glared at him. She was unable to reply due to Rebekah stepping into the bedroom with Marcel.

"Well, I see that Damon brought one piece of luggage that might cause Nik to spare our lives," Rebekah said drily, staring down at Caroline with that usual look of disdain.

Marcel shook his head. "We'll see."

Klaus growled and would have shot up if Caroline did not flip them over and hold him down. "Be better than them."

"Good luck with that," Rebekah replied, scoffing.

"It's good to have you back home," Klaus snapped at Rebekah and Marcel but he did not try to throw Caroline off or attack the lovers. Caroline felt triumphant. Maybe she was making progress after all even it was at the cost of her own image since everyone in this room was seeing her in a way that she would never allow anyone in Mystic Falls to see her. Oddly, it felt right as she gazed smugly at Rebekah, Damon and Marcel. Yes, Caroline believed that she would enjoy taking a month in New Orleans and seeing what kind of changes she might be able to enact.

**Review answers:**

**Knows-it-all: We will see Caroline's jealousy of the pregnancy more so in the next chapter. It's a little weird for Caroline because she can't have kids of her own and this is the first time that that fact really sinks in. **

**Mrs. LeaMorgan: It would be nice. We can dream of better worlds. **

**Aeirylis: I will try to get Enzo to make an appearance sometime in the near future since Care and Damon will be staying for a while. **

**Mel023: Bonjour. Ca va? I know. I feel the same way at the end of a chapter or a story… unless it's really bad. **

**Guest: I shall bow now and, yes, I am proud. Thank you. I have a Klaus moment of pride coming on... **

**BSLover: Airplanes take mere hours. Just send someone off and boom: cured Nadia. I'm not saying that's how it will go because I have no idea until I finish the chapter. **

**Klaroline1907: I love Damon. I love sarcasm. Put the two together and I have happiness spilling off the page. Put him on The Originals and there is happiness spilling out all over the place. Too much…It's like a sugar overload… **

**Christian: As I said above. I will try to update once a week until the story is complete. However, I am not sure whether I can. The next update will be on Thursday. That I can say… **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: Sanaya1995, Knows-it-all, MrsLeaMorgan, jessinicole, Aeirlys, guest, ISKlarolineSH, Mel023, alysia292, guest, , Lawsy89, Guest, BSLover1812, Ellvam18, Klaroline1907, Don't, guest, , Jeremy Shane and christian. **

**Peace,**

**LL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. Here is the update. I hope to post the next up at the beginning of May after my summer break begins. On with the show…**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Life in NOLA

Waking up the next morning, Caroline smiled at the sunshine streaming through the curtains. She rolled her face to the right and into the nude shoulder of Klaus. Pressing her lips to the spot that she had connected with, Caroline felt happiness fill her as his fingers entangled themselves within her already tangled bed hair. "Good morning, sweetheart," Klaus whispered, opening one eye and smiling at her with that boyish grin that made her feel her body respond.

"Morning sex?" Caroline asked, rolling on top of Klaus and not waiting for his verbal response. Pressing her lips to his, she realized that she had not felt this happy in so long. And she was not sure she had ever felt this free. It was like she was flying. Being with Klaus was a high that she never wanted to come down from. Although she knew she had to go back home at some point.

Trying to remind herself that they were immortal and that they would have hundreds of years together, that being back in Mystic Falls would be like a blip in their long lives was a small comfort. Not a big deal. It just scared her to think of returning to her home. That's why she had to make every day that she spent during this vacation count. This was just the beginning. A sample really of their life together. Yes, it was like a trial period to see how they would get along and if they should be together forever.

"Are you two ever coming out of there?" Rebekah yelled from the other side of the door.

"Bugger," Klaus cursed, shaking his head and Caroline could see his fury at his baby sister boiling beneath the surface.

"We're not done yet," Caroline shouted in answer, wiggling her eyebrows at Klaus who smiled at her. "We'll let you know when we are."

"Oh, joy," Rebekah replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "When you are, would you please do something about Damon? He has left quite the mess downstairs."

"What?" Klaus called as he lifted Caroline off of him, placing her on the bed gently before speeding to the door and jerking it open.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and sighed, "The least you could do is put some pants on before answering the door."

"I second that," Hayley called, coming to stand behind the Rebekah with a bowl of cereal. "And, Caroline, it's nice to see you again. Dumped Tyler. Good for you." Smiling, the pregnant werewolf wondered off before Caroline could ask Hayley what she was talking about.

"Klaus, what's she talking about?" Caroline called as Klaus held up a hand to silence her. Wrapping a sheet around her body tightly she came to stand beside him.

"Nik, Damon decided to have a midnight snack and the remnants are laying outside in the courtyard. Needless to say, Marcel has had quite the difficulty convincing the vampires to not rip Damon's bloody head of his shoulders. Now, Caroline, if you fancy keeping your traveling companion alive you might want to stop him from killing Klaus' little army," Rebekah told them with her usual air of not giving a damn.

Caroline groaned, "We were thinking of having you compel him to stop it." Rebekah started to speed off when Caroline yelled after her, "but I came up with another idea."

Whirling around, Rebekah looked annoyed, "Like what, pray tell?"

"Maybe we could train him to not eat vampires," Caroline looked from Klaus to Rebekah. "I mean that is possible, right? Or at the very least we can stop him from eating his friends. Like Jeremy had to be trained to not kill his friends and family when he became a hunter. We could do that. I mean you're Originals, if anyone can train Damon, it's got to be you. You're the strongest vampires on the planet."

"Compelling it is," Rebekah retorted, starting to leave when Klaus called after her.

"No, Rebekah," Klaus ordered and Rebekah stopped immediately. "We shall try it Caroline's way. What could it hurt?"

Rebekah turned to stare at her brother, her expression incredulous before she narrowed her eyes and glared at Caroline. "Fine. When he kills half your vampires far be it from me to say I told you so." Walking away at human speed, Rebekah disappeared.

Caroline skirted around Klaus and he caught her by the elbow. "Where are you going?" Klaus inquired and Caroline batted her eyelashes at him.

"I'm going downstairs to get something to eat. You know, if you're going to keep me up most of the night then I need to refuel at some point. Not all of us of are indestructible, highly energetic creatures," Caroline teased Klaus as she leaned down to kiss him before he allowed her to leave his side.

"Don't keep me waiting for too long, love. I'm not done with you yet. And I do have an entire city to run so I cannot spend the whole day in bed with you," Klaus murmured, playing with one of her curls.

"Do you even take a single day off?" Caroline asked, beaming up at the Hybrid as he encircled her body with his arms.

"No, I do not. Now, if you do not leave soon. I will be forced to pick you up and take you back to my bed. Then I will begin to slack in my duties as the leader of this city and what kind of king would that make me?" Klaus was about to slide his hands under the bed sheet when Caroline shot down the hall and he found himself cupping empty air.

Caroline giggled at the look of dismay on Klaus' face before speeding away. "I'll be back," she called out, knowing he could hear her even though she was on the stairs. She stopped in the kitchen to find Hayley sitting on a chair eating more cereal.

Elijah was at the counter preparing a bowl of fresh fruit that the werewolf was eyeing with undisguised desire, although Caroline wondered whether Hayley wanted the fruit in the bowl or the forbidden fruit to make the meal. "Good morning, Caroline," Elijah addressed her as she walked into the room.

"How did you know it was me?" Caroline questioned the eldest Original who smiled at the fruit.

"If I were to tell you you might think me a crude man," Elijah replied before meeting her eyes. His own eyes were sparkling with amusement and Caroline wondered what exactly was making him so happy. Maybe it was Hayley.

"Ok-ay," Caroline said as she smiled back and looked around for something to eat.

"You smell like Klaus," Hayley told Caroline whose jaw dropped and she frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You wanted to know how Elijah knew who you were. Well, you couldn't be Klaus because he likes to make his presence known with that big mouth of his," Hayley looked calmly at her cereal bowl but Caroline detected displeasure in her voice as she spoke.

"Are you hungry?" Elijah questioned Caroline. He seemed to be aware of an impending argument brewing between the two females in the room, and he, as the peacemaker in the house, wanted to stop it.

Caroline shifted her weight to her other foot as Hayley peered up at her through her eyelashes and Caroline wondered if she could get through her time there without their having a fight. She knew she couldn't touch Hayley because the werewolf was pregnant but that didn't mean that she wouldn't give the other girl a piece of her mind.

"Yes, I am hungry. Thank you, Elijah," Caroline replied smoothly, making it a point to pull out a chair next to Hayley and sitting down.

"Good morning, everyone," Marcel called and Caroline felt relieved. Someone she could talk to that had yet to try to snap her neck or annoy her in general. Not that Elijah had ever done anything to her. It was just that Caroline did not truly trust Elijah given the fact that he had placed a few of her friends in mortal danger before.

"Hello, Caroline. It's nice to see you when you're aren't on top of Klaus," Marcel called with an amused grin and a wink. Feeling embarrassed when Elijah coughed loudly and Hayley choked on her cereal, Caroline stared at the table. "Sorry. Where are my manners?" Marcel apologized.

"Since you were raised by the devil, I'm truly shocked you have any," Damon informed him with a pat on the back. Coming to stand next to Caroline, Damon looked around the room. "What's good to eat around here?"

"Not my crew," Marcel snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, I wouldn't have but Sexy Bex did not take it too well when I crunched down on her. So, I decided to try to make up by eating some of those silly people in the courtyard. Think of it as I was cleaning up the neighborhood. Trust me, those were not good minions and they had funny taste, kind of like stale beer from a couple of centuries ago," Damon informed Marcel and Caroline could see that her sire was not winning points with the home team.

"Damon," Caroline said quietly with her best hostess smile.

"Yes, Caroline," Damon replied, mimicking her smile.

"Shut up," Caroline snapped.

"Your wish is _not_ my command," Damon snapped back before striding off. "I'm going to go try to snack on Rebekah again. If I live through it I will send you her regards."

Marcel shook his head before relaxing. "You know he's crazy, right?" he asked Caroline who rolled her eyes.

"That's Damon for you. He just never knows when to stop," Caroline took the muffins and fruit that Elijah offered her at that moment and got up. "Thank you for the food. I'll see you later." Walking back up the stairs, Caroline heard something hitting a wall in a bedroom she assumed belonged to Rebekah when she heard her shout something and Damon reply. Rolling her eyes toward the ceiling, she headed into Klaus' bedroom.

"I'm back," Caroline called. "And I come bearing the gift of food." Studying Klaus, Caroline realized he had barely heard her. He was sitting with his legs folded and his head propped up by a pillow as he sketched away contentedly. "What are you doing?" Caroline asked, laying the food on top of the dresser and coming to lay on her stomach beside Klaus.

"Drawing you," Klaus told her flicking his eyes to hers and smiling happily. It was funny when Caroline thought about how many times that she had seen Klaus happy it wasn't that often but he seemed to be exuberant at the moment. This worried her. Because it was one thing to be happy but the happiness that Klaus was expressing could flip in an instant and she feared what the opposite emotion might cause him to do.

"Don't look like that, love, I will be fine," Klaus murmured although some of the glee had left his voice already and Caroline pressed her face into the bed sheets. "I have been miserable far more than I have been happy. But you have given me a bit of peace and that is more than I could have wished for in several lifetimes," Klaus whispered pressing his lips to the side of Caroline's head and she rolled it to stare him in the eye.

"Are you sure that you love me?" Caroline asked him not entirely sure where the question came from but unable to stop herself from saying it.

Turing to lay on his side, Klaus smiled as he draped an arm around her waist. "I have never cared for another woman in my entire life as I care for you. I have never wanted another woman in my life as much as I want you in it. I have never ached for a woman as I do you. Now, Caroline, if that is how your define love then I am utterly in love with every single part and every single thing you are and do."

Feeling overjoyed Caroline tried to hold back. It terrified her how much this man was beginning to consume her being Caroline slid an arm around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Feeling their bodies joining once more Caroline stared into Klaus' eyes searching his eyes for any signs that he was being false. She knew better but she couldn't help it. How could she have such an impact on a vampire who had lived for over a thousand years?

"Why do you think so little of yourself, Caroline?" Klaus questioned her, stroking her cheek. "I understand why you have thoughts toward me in spite of how much you wound me but I have no understanding of how you can so belittle yourself as you do."

Sucking in a deep breath, Caroline let out a nervous laugh. "How can you put me on a pedestal, Klaus? I'm far from perfect."

"You are to me," Klaus replied and Caroline snorted.

"Uh huh," Caroline rolled her eyes. "We need to get out of bed sometime today. Don't you have diabolical plots to enact?"

"Yes, I do. But right now I want to enjoy having you at my side, love," Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear.

"Klaus, I need to ask you about the baby," Caroline murmured. She did not want to talk about it but it was like this thing that was in the room with them. A thing that was getting bigger and bigger everyday but that Klaus refused to acknowledge. "Why didn't you tell me that Hayley was pregnant? How did she get pregnant? When did she pregnant? I mean what is she even doing here?" It's not that Caroline was not sure that there was a distinct possibility that the baby had something to do with Klaus. But she was not sure how? Was he keeping Hayley against her will as some kind of plot against the father of the child? What was his angle?

"Caroline…" Klaus sat up and moved to sit so that he was facing her. "When I asked you to come to New Orleans with me I knew that I would have to explain to you why Hayley was here. Although there was a part of me that believed that she would not be here when you arrived here. I did not know what you would think or do when I had to discuss with you… my indiscretion…"

Blinking rapidly, Caroline curled her knees up underneath her chin and then wrapped her arms around her legs. "Klaus, what are you trying to tell me?" Caroline felt her breathing begin to hitch slightly as images began to swirl around her head as it began to dawn on her what the older vampire was implying.

"Caroline…" Klaus began when Caroline hopped out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her body tightly.

"It's yours?" Caroline whispered, looking around the room, seeing the room begin to swirl around her.

"Yes," Klaus said dully. "The child is mine."

"But how?" Caroline whispered more to herself than to him. "Klaus, you're a vampire. Vampires can't make babies. No, this is wrong. No. This is a trick. We have to find out who would do this. I mean you can't allow someone to make you believe that you're going to be a father. Because that is a big thing. I mean being a parent is a BIG freakin- thing. So, we'll find the person or whatever that made you think this. Yes, that is what we will do, we will find the answers. I mean who knows what is growing inside of Hayley. I'm not her biggest fan but she doesn't deserve to have some thing growing inside of her…" Caroline stopped talking as she stared at Klaus feeling desperate for an answer.

Then something else dawned on Caroline and she sped over and started to beat on Klaus' chest. "You had sex with her. How could you? She broke my neck and betrayed Tyler and her friends. What is wrong with you? You're supposed to be in love with ME?" Screaming at the end of her speech, Caroline continued to punch at Klaus' unyielding body.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered into her ear when she was done hitting him. "Caroline, I should have told you earlier."

"You're damned right you should have told me before we had sex. Oh, my God. I had sex with you and you knew that you fathered a child with someone else. You… you pig," Caroline gave him one final punch before sitting down on the bed and dissolving into tears.

"Caroline, you were with Tyler and please, don't get me wrong here, love, but it's a bit hypocritical to be telling me off about having it off with Hayley given what you did and still here you are," Klaus was trying to be gentle with Caroline because he did not want to run her off but he would not sit here idly and not defend himself. "The child is mine. All we know is that the child is a vampire/werewolf/witch hybrid. We're all a bit wary of what the child will be able to do when it arrives. As for Hayley breaking your neck, trust me she's had a bit of her own pain. If that makes you feel better."

Blowing her nose on the bed sheet, Caroline shook her head. "No, it does not make me feel better. What would make feel better would be if someone would be honest with me."

"Alright then. Anything you want to know from now on, Caroline, I will be an open book," Klaus reassured her taking her hands in his.

"Sure," Caroline replied with a bitter laugh. "No one but Stefan is an open book with me and sometimes I think that he keeps stuff to himself, too."

"Well, love, we all have things that we're afraid to admit ourselves, let alone others. Look at how long it took for you to admit to me how you feel for me," Klaus murmured, pulling her closer to him.

Caroline sighed and then her eyes widened. "Oh, shit. I just realized that Nadia needs your blood like yesterday."

"That is why I sent Diego to Mystic Falls on my personal jet with a tube of it. He should have gotten there just in the nick of time," Klaus whispered to Caroline.

Lifting her eyes to meet, Klaus' Caroline searched his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Would you like to call home and make sure that everything is okay?" Klaus inquired, reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

Caroline's eyes widened as she took ahold of the phone and searched his contacts. Something told her that Stefan's number would be programmed inside and on speed dial. Giggling, Caroline noticed the picture of her best friend that accompanied the number. Stefan was asleep with his head on the bar top of the Mystic Grill. "Oh, my. Nice pic of Stef."

"It is, isn't it?" Klaus replied with a wide smirk. "I could never quiet decide which picture to use until the day that I found him like that."

Smiling, Caroline hit the button and pressed the phone to her ear, waiting to hear the familiar and reassuring sound of Stefan's voice in her ear. "Hello?" Stefan called into the phone.

"Hey," Caroline replied quickly. "Did you get the blood yet?"

"Yes, Caroline. Where are you? Is Klaus holding you there against your will because you can tell me and we will come for you." Caroline could hear the rage in Stefan's voice as he spoke. She also noticed that there was a note of concern. It seemed that all things that occurred in Mystic Falls were taking their toll on Stefan.

Klaus opened his mouth to retort when Caroline held up a hand to stop him. "Stefan, I'm here because I choose to be. I need a break from all things Mystic Falls. I decided to stay a month. Maybe you should consider taking some time off too and coming down here."

"Actually, Caroline, there is still plenty of chaos up here that I don't think my coming down there would help right now. And someone needs to help Elena get through what Katherine did to her." Stefan said slowly and Caroline rolled her eyes. As much as she used to love the idea of her two best friends getting back together she was no longer their biggest cheerleader.

"Caroline," Stefan called into the phone causing Caroline to be ripped away from her thoughts.

"Yes," Caroline replied.

"Be careful, there's someone who decided to go to New Orleans with Klaus' minion," Stefan was telling her when the door to Klaus' bedroom suddenly opened and Elijah came in looking angry.

"Hold on, Stefan," Caroline called into the phone before placing her hand over it as Klaus turned to look at his brother.

"What is going on?" Klaus demanded.

Elijah was about to speak when Caroline heard Damon shout. "Enzo. You're here."

"Shit," Caroline groaned as Elijah narrowed his eyes and Klaus looked at Caroline his eyes telling her that he was not happy with the entrance of yet another member of the Mystic Falls group appearing.

"Who in the hell is Enzo, Caroline?" Klaus asked darkly, looking like his old dangerous and plotty self again.

"Someone who is about to get his ass kicked," Caroline told him before getting off the bed, yanking her clothes off and speeding into the bathroom. It seemed like New Orleans had enough problems. The last thing that this place needed was another deranged vampire especially if it meant the vampire in question was going to ruin her vacation.

**Okay, so I hope that you're still enjoying the story and that you will tune in next month for the update. I would update more often but I have way too many neglected stories that need to be finished about six months ago. So, let me know what you think if you have any requests. **

**Pleasesaycaroline: Of course, there will be more angry sex. Just not in this chapter. I mean it wouldn't be Klaus and Caroline if they did not lose their tempers and have a major fight followed by making up. **

**EyesLikeLiquidFire: Damon and Caroline do have some history that they need to deal with before they can ever truly be friends. And at some time they will take some time outside of the New Orleans chaos to deal with things one on one. **

**Guest: I will try to devote a few scenes to what is going on back in MF which would give Kat and Nadia another story since I was not terribly impressed with the end of their story of TVD. **

**Kedesh13: I promise that there will be a lot of chapters left in this story. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing: Guest, pleasesaycaroline, EyesLikeLiquidFire, Ellvam18, BSLover1812, Sanaya1995, Guest, Klaroline-lovegames, Jeremy Shane, jessinicole, Guest, redbudrose, xxxLeaniexxx and Kedesh13. **

**Peace,**

**LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. Here we are again with a new chapter and I hope to see you again soon. No promises though. On with the show…**

Chapter 4: Why? Oh, Klaus, Why?

Within mere seconds Caroline was dressed and whirled back into her room with Klaus to find neither men with an accent in the room. It was eerily empty. Speeding out into the hallway, Caroline felt her jaw tighten and her back stiffen as she found everyone who was living in the house was standing in the hallway. Enzo and Damon were looking happily at each other. Rebekah, Elijah and Marcel were standing a few feet away from them looking wary. Klaus was standing in the middle, glaring at Enzo. "Who are you and what makes you believe that you can simply walk through my doors and that I will not rip your throat out?" Klaus hissed.

"I don't know, mate," Enzo replied with an easy grin. "Something tells me that you have a few more problems going on around this town to worry too much about me."

Klaus narrowed his eyes before reaching out and slamming Enzo into the wall causing Enzo's head to slam painfully into the wall behind him. "Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?" he snarled as his eyes began to glow golden.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered. She was not sure why it was that she was about to ask Klaus to not kill the crazed vampire but Damon looked panicked. If Damon were panicking he could potentially kill someone like Hayley. Rolling her eyes inwardly Caroline could not believe that she had been in New Orleans for all of five minutes and suddenly she had joined the "Keep the Mommy Safe" campaign. Seriously? Whatever.

Squaring her shoulders, Caroline walked over to Klaus. "Look, I don't really know why Enzo is here but he is. Maybe he can be useful… somehow…"

Klaus frowned as he thought about what Caroline was saying. "Caroline, you do not seem to understand. I am the king of New Orleans. I cannot allow anyone to walk inside my home like this. They will think I am weak. They would be wrong."

"Well, Klaus, maybe you should consider getting some better security around here," Hayley suggested with a frown as she massaged her middle.

His head whipped around and Klaus gave Hayley a lethal look. "Little wolf, do not forget your place within the household or you will wake one day wishing you had minded your tongue."

The pregnant wolf opened her mouth as her eyes narrowed. "Why don't you go to -"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Elijah sighed heavily. "Hayley, please, this is not the time."

Whirling around, Hayley glared up at Elijah. "Why do you always do this, Elijah?" Without another word, she stormed away and Elijah followed her.

"This is all your fault," Rebekah snapped at Caroline and then gave Damon an icy glare. "Both of you. We had enough problems without the two of you roaming about making things even worse. And look at you, you're bringing in even more problems and as usual you're not trying to take responsibility for what you've done. No wonder you're with Nik." The Original sister stalked off with Marcel at her side.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You know the women around here are grumpy? I need something to eat." He began to walk away when Klaus let go of Enzo long enough to slam Damon into a wall sending the younger vampire into an unconscious heap on the floor.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelped and Enzo took the distraction as his opportunity to attempt to flee. As Enzo was running Caroline picked up a painting off the wall, broke the frame. Taking the newly made stake, Caroline threw it. The piece of wood impaled itself right below Enzo's heart.

Growling, the older vampire grabbed the piece of wood and started to try to pull it out. Caroline stepped behind him and took ahold of the shard sticking out of his back. Yanking it upward, Caroline stood over Enzo and glared into his eyes. "While you are here you are a guest of the Originals. You will behave as a guest. That means that whatever jackass behavior you planned for your stay here, stop, now. Do we understand each other?" Caroline demanded, staring at Enzo as Klaus smiled proudly.

"Perfectly. Now, may I take this piece of wood out of my bloody chest?" Enzo inquired, forcing a smile as he looked from Caroline to Klaus.

"Why not?" Klaus replied when Enzo pulled out the bloodied piece of wood. Caroline watched as Enzo started to drop the piece of wood on the floor. When he noticed the looks he was getting from Caroline and Klaus, he sighed.

"Is there any way I can dispose of this?" Enzo questioned the pair and then rolled his eyes.

"There is a trash can downstairs in the kitchen that the maid should be disposing the contents of today," Klaus informed his newest annoyance.

"Off I go then," Enzo told them. Just as Enzo began to walk away, Klaus appeared before him. Holding out his hand, Klaus waited for Enzo to hand him the piece of wood. Breaking off a smaller piece that was just longer than his middle finger and slightly wider, Klaus inserted it in just under Enzo's ribs and pressed his finger until the piece of wood could not be seen. Enzo's breath became shallow but he did not cry out.

"You will not remove that piece of wood until I tell you otherwise," Klaus informed Enzo. "Call it my insurance that you will mind your place during your… vacation." Giving Enzo one of his wide grins that meant that you should remember he could rip your head off your shoulder before you could blink, Klaus took a step back and extended the piece of wood. "Off you go."

Klaus watched Enzo walk away before his eyes moved back to Caroline. "What would you like to do today, love?"

"Don't you have duties to perform as the king or something?" Caroline replied, folding her arms over her chest and giving Klaus a pointed look.

Grinning, Klaus came over to stand in front Caroline and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What is wonderful about being the ruler of a city, Caroline, is that I can come and go as I please. This is my city. If I choose to take a day to show you around then I shall. If you'll have me."

Rolling her eyes and smiling in spite of herself, Caroline's gaze slid over to Damon's boy lying on the floor. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Chain him up in the basement?" Klaus suggested with a smile.

"As tempting as that offer is I'm not sure that that would be a good idea. What if he gets out and disappears? Who knows what kind of damage he's capable of doing," Caroline said thoughtfully.

Thinking about it, Klaus sighed heavily. "You are suggesting that we babysit the lesser Salvatore for the day, are you?"

Caroline widened her eyes and placed her hands on either side of Klaus' face. "Please!" she pleaded. "Damon has been working on being less… Damon like. I think that he needs us. Don't tell me why I think that this is a good idea. I just do," she whispered. "So, can we please try to help him today?"

Staring down at Damon's limp body, Klaus tilted his head. "I think that we could place him in the garden for a bit. He might enjoy having a bit of time where he has no one to talk to but himself."

"No!" Caroline said emphatically.

"Why?" Klaus questioned her as he looked into her wide and frightened eyes.

"You don't know what happened to Stefan this summer, do you?" Caroline told him. She had been sure that he would have an informant who would have kept him informed of everything that was happening to the Mystic Falls gang. But if the puzzled expression on Klaus' face was anything to go by then she knew that she would have to tell him the story.

"Silas was lost all summer. We thought he was inside the safe that Nadia placed Matt when you came to visit us. It turned out that Silas was not in there; Stefan was. He spent the entire summer in the locker in the reservoir until Damon figured out that the person that we thought was Stefan was actually Silas because Silas' true face is Stefan's. Or Stefan looks like Silas because Stefan is a doppleganger of Silas." Caroline stopped speaking when Klaus stopped frowning and his eyes lit up at the word doppleganger. "Klaus…"

As Caroline called his name it was obvious that Klaus' mind had drifted far from her. "You know that Stefan is a doppleganger of Silas. Well, that would explain a few things. Hmmm… But that still does not tell me why exactly you are concerned with whether I place Damon in the garden. Really, it would be for his own good. That way he would not hurt anyone." He reasoned with the baby vampire who shook her head.

"No. Nope. Not going to happen. I will take him back to Mystic Falls and not come back for another hundred years if you so much as lay a finger on him," Caroline warned. She hated acting like this. She was by far not Damon's biggest fan but she could not stand by and see him hurt like his brother had been.

Grimacing as Damon began to stir, Klaus exhaled and relaxed ever so slightly. "I will warn you, love, that if Damon causes a problem that I will hold you responsible." Smiling when he was finished speaking, Klaus watched Caroline roll her eyes at his threat.

"Klaus, believe it or not, I'm not sure there is much you can do to me that you haven't already done," Caroline told him with a sneer.

"You're lovely when you're defensive, Caroline," Klaus informed her, titling her chin upward he pressed his lips lightly to hers.

"Uh huh," Caroline mumbled against his lips. When Klaus pulled away, Caroline found that Damon was glaring up at them.

"Is there a good reason that you had to knock me out," Damon snapped at Klaus before pushing himself to his feet. Placing his hands on either side of his neck, Damon twisted quickly and then smiled. "Yup, that's better. Now, King Dick, can I go anywhere without you killing me or should I stand here until Blondie is ready to go, huh?"

Taking a step forward, Klaus laced his fingers behind his back. Placing his face close enough to Damon's that he noticed the elder Salvatore brother stopped in the infinitesimal instinctual desire to jerk away. "Damon, I want to make something clear here. I am extending to you my mercy. This is due to my feelings for Caroline as you well know. After all, how is it that you used to refer to her," lowering his head and then smiling widely, Klaus stared into Damon's eyes. "Ah, yes, The Little Blonde Distraction. Well, you see, Caroline is no longer simply a distraction for me. She is more of an equal to me, a companion, my queen." Giving Damon a hard look, Klaus moved closer. "As my queen I extend to her certain privileges that I extend to no one else such as allowing her to decide whether I punish you for your insolence. Under ordinary circumstances I would have killed you, however, my queen has asked me to extend a pardon to you."

Damon opened his mouth to reply but Klaus was not finished. Holding up his hand, Klaus continued to speak. "As I informed your lovely friend, if you make a mistake while you are here she will be the one who is punished. Now, something tells me that this would not do well in sight of your darling Elena and Stefan." Closing his mouth, Klaus waited for Damon's reply as he raised his eyebrows with an expression of glee.

"Elena and I broke up," Damon snapped. "How do you think I ended up becoming a freakin' ripper anyway?"

"I have not a clue," Klaus said lightly. "You are making the mistake of thinking that I care."

Groaning, Caroline stared at the ceiling. "I am going downstairs. When you two are done with the pissing contest, you know where to find me." Walking down the hallway quickly, Caroline could hear the sounds of Klaus and Damon insulting each other. Feeling her lips twitch upward, Caroline wanted to giggle. It was the oddest feeling but she felt like it was old times. That was bad. She could not believe that she was reminising about Damon and Klaus jumping down each other's throats. Next she would be looking forward to Rebekah insulting her and Hayley doing something that smacked of being a backstabbing bitch. Oh, yeah, she had almost allowed herself to forget the crap that Hayley had done before she disappeared. If they met at that moment she would for sure give that wolf a piece of her mind.

Feeling righteous anger overtaking her, Caroline was not shocked when she walked into the kitchen to find Hayley by herself. "And the opportunity presents itself, now," Caroline thought with a smirk. Then Hayley looked up and Caroline saw that the wolf was sobbing. "So-rrrrr-yyyyy," Hayley sobbed. "I'm… damn it. It's the damn hormones. Someti-mmmmes I ju- ju- just can-n't st-op cr- cr- cry-ing."

Blowing out a long breath, Caroline strode over to the fridge and took out a tub off ice cream. "Where are the bowls?" She demanded of the crying wolf. Hayley pointed at the cabinet and Caroline pulled out two. "Spoons?" Hayley pointed to a drawer to Caroline's left. Pulling out two spoons, Caroline walked over to the counter. Scooping out ice cream quickly she pushed a bowl toward Hayley. "Why are you pregnant?"

Hayley's jaw dropped and then she stared at her middle. "Drunken mistake," she murmured. "Hey, I'm not stuttering," she said as her eyes widened in amazement.

"Good for you," Caroline snapped back, her tone no more biting than she meant for it to be.

Frowning, Hayley placing her hands on the counter top. "What exactly is your problem,, right now, Forbes?"

"Nothing, Marshall," Caroline replied with a big fake smile.

"Are we going back to the teen drama crap because one of the wonderful things about the hormones is that my attitude can change on a dime, and honey, right now, if you want a fight we can do that, too," Hayley informed Caroline narrowing her eyes at the vampire.

"Hayley. Hayley. Hayley, I don't want to fight you. You're in a delicate condition. Maybe after birth. Until then I just wanted to remind you that I did not forget the role you played in Tyler nearly getting killed, in the sacrifice of Klaus' hybrids, in Tyler having to go on the run, all leading up to the resurrection of Silas and now this, you, here, pregnant with the baby of my…" Caroline stopped herself before she said too much. She might be able to admit to Klaus that she had feelings for him, she might even be able to live with him for a month but to admit to others how deep the well of her emotions toward him ran was a step she was not comfortable with taking yet.

"You're in love with Klaus," Hayley said slowly and deliberately, watching Caroline flush as much as someone with borrowed blood in their veins could. "You're in love with him and now you're pissed because I'm pregnant and you're not."

"I am not," Caroline snapped back, feeling irritable as the werewolf continued.

"You so are. You're jealous because a vampire can't have a child. That's it, isn't it. Well, Caroline, it's not exactly fun being the mommy to this little bundle of joy. Do you have any idea how many times I've had people try to kill me in the last couple of months?" Hayley smiled in spite of her words. "But I understand. If I were in your position I would be hurting, too."

Feeling infuriated, Caroline slammed her hand down on the counter her eyes glowing with rage. "I was tortured so many times you would not believe. And this is not a competition, Hayley, this is about owning what you did."

"I do own it," Hayley yelled. "Every freakin' day I own that stupid shit I've done. Okay. Are you happy now? I hurt people. I screwed Tyler over. If I die I probably deserve it but right now I'm going to be a mother and my first priority is this bun in my oven. If you don't like that then I suggest that you take it up with the jackass in your bed." Breathing hard, Hayley placed a hand to her stomach as she took deep breaths.

Sucking in a deep breath herself to calm her own shaking nerve endings, Caroline sat down in one of the seats. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"So, am I," Hayley replied, deflating and sitting down. "Caroline."

"Uh huh," Caroline replied.

Hayley sucked in another deep breath before tearing up again. "I don't know why I did it. I mean I know that I wanted to find my family but there had to be another way. A better way and I have done some pretty terrible things but I have never betrayed wolves the way that I did in Mystic Falls." Sucking in a shuddering breath, Hayley lifted her eyes to meet Caroline's. "I don't know… I don't know what happened back there. I don't know how I could have done the things that I did when I was there…"

"It was Silas," Caroline whispered and Hayley frowned.

"He was controlling all of us, Hayley. I killed twelve witches to save my friend, Bonnie. I… I killed, too. I'm not proud of what I did. It was a low point. But you, me, Klaus, Bonnie, even Shane and poor Reverend Young, we didn't have choices. Silas stripped away our free will. He took something from us, Hayley. He took away our ability to make decisions. The monster got into our heads and manipulated us and used us to do his dirty work. It wasn't our fault. It's taken me until now to get that. We did not have choices."

Hayley's eyes filled with tears again and she began to sob even harder. Getting up, Caroline rounded the table and wrapped her arms around the werewolf. Hayley was right. It would be horrible to be pregnant and have people constantly trying to kill you and your baby. This was not something that Caroline would ever have to worry about but because of her feelings for Klaus protecting this baby was important. "Thank you," Hayley whimpered into Caroline's shirt.

"You're welcome," Caroline whispered. She still wasn't going to become Hayley's friend since she did make a play for Tyler and they did not have the greatest start but they could find a way to get along. If Caroline came back one day she would have to accept that Hayley was a part of this family now. To be willing to say that she wanted Caroline to be part of the family would mean that they would have to come to an understanding.

Hearing a sound that Hayley did not seem to, Caroline lifted her head to find Klaus standing in the doorway. He was staring at her with gratitude and she saw that he looked proud of her. It was funny that if someone told her a year ago that seeing that look on Klaus' face meant anything to her more than making her want to retch she would have laughed. "Thank you," Klaus mouthed.

"You're welcome," Caroline mouthed back.

"I'm hungry," Damon called as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Too bad," Hayley snapped at him. "There is nothing on the menu in this kitchen. So, keep your mitts to yourself, you weirdo."

"Whoa there, Mama Wolf, I think that baby is doing something to your brain because your insults don't have a certain bite to them," Damon replied with a grin.

Hayley sneered at him. "Oh, my insults don't have to bite when I always have my fangs," Hayley informed him in anger.

Damon took a step toward Hayley when Klaus placed a hand on his shoulder and Caroline instinctually placed herself between the wolf and the ripper vampire. Damon rolled his eyes. "You're all so boring. Can we get some air? I think that I can find a snack around here somewhere. This place is crawling with vampires."

"Do you honestly believe that I will allow you to feed off the vampires in my kingdom?" Klaus questioned Damon who shrugged.  
"No idea but I've got to eat sometime unless you want Momma Wolf to begin to look like a Big Mac of legs," Damon informed Klaus who scowled. Taking his wrist he place it to his mouth and opened a vein. Pouring his blood into Caroline's ice cream bowl, Klaus shoved the bowl toward Damon.

The non-rippers watched as Damon took the bowl between his hands and slurped the blood down. Caroline and Hayley could not keep their disgust off their faces. Klaus, on the other hand, could not help but stare on in fasciation. "Damon, how exactly did you become this… this creation of sorts." Klaus's eyebrows knitted together as he looked at Damon. His look of concentration made the women in the room trade a look with each other.

"Not a long story. Pissed off a crazy doc at Caroline and Elena's school after killing his nephew," Damon began stopping to sneer at Klaus. "Sound familiar. You're really the pro at killing people's family. I should have asked you for tips while you were still in town but seeing as you were always trying to kill me, my family, my friends, other people in my town that I didn't care about -"

"Get to the point, Salvatore," Klaus snapped at Damon who frowned.

"That is another thing that always bugged me about you, Klaus. You're like one thousand and, what, a hundred, two hundred…" Damon watched as Klaus' eyes glowed with barely concealed rage. "Yeah. Anyway, So, I pissed off this doctor if that is the right word for him and he had been experimenting with vampires. I got turned into his latest pet project after he injected me with this virus that made me into a vampire who can only feed on other vampires."

"Interesting," Klaus said slowly steepling his fingers beneath his chin.

"Interesting?" Damon yelled indignantly.

"Well, if he did this to you then surely he can cure you," Klaus stated. "If that is what you desire."

Caroline was about to object when Damon rolled his eyes. "I killed the doctor."

"That's fine. We will find a new one. I have my ways of convincing people to do things and we will get you cured," Klaus said and Damon looked shocked. For once he had nothing to say.

Caroline moved quickly, crushing her lips to Klaus'. When she pulled back, Klaus looked down at her. "What was that for?"

"Because you are wonderful," Caroline informed Klaus who grinned happily.

**I heart reviews. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: Sanaya1995, EyesLikeLiquidFire, pleasesaycaroline, Guest, Kedesh13, AnnabyBlood, jessinicole, BSLover 1812, Klaroline-lovegames, Ellavm 18, imstormborn, xxxLeanniexxx, L, MrsLeaMorgan, Hollywoodlove09, redbudrose, Aeiryls and Jeremy Shane.**

**EyesLikeLiquidFire: I agree with everything you said and it is a good thing that Hayley decided that she still did not like Klaus and fell in love Elijah. Otherwise, there would be problems coming out Klaus' ears. **

**Laoise: I hope you liked the Enzo/Caroline/Klaus confrontation. I had planned in it one way and then another. Finally, it came out like this. :P**

**Kedesh13: Sometime soon we'll probably see more of flirty Enzo, right now he's just going to be a little wary of Klaus and Caroline after that little encounter.**

**MrsLeaMorgan: I really wanted to show that Caroline and Hayley could have some type of relationship. Of course, they would have a lot of issues to work out and they might get into fights from time to time but that overall they can find a way to get along for the sake of the family. **

**Redbudrose: I think that want I want to say is that you can either chalk it up to my not being able to remember what I wrote, again, or that Caroline knew but she didn't want to know know so she it hit her later on "OH, so that's what that was." Stefan might show up at some point. You never know…**

**Hollywoodlove09: I hope you enjoyed Enzo getting punished. **

**Aeiryls: My secret to writing Damon is that I love him. He's my favorite so I pay way too much attention to him and I love to write snarky comments and just say just about anything. As for Caroline knowing about the Klayley baby. You know when there's something that you know but you don't want to know so you shove it away into a mental closet but then it hits you at some point "OMG." That's pretty much what happened to Caroline, the Queen of Repression.**

**Peace, **

**LL **


End file.
